


Teeth

by Iamyournexus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Fondling, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamyournexus/pseuds/Iamyournexus
Summary: "Do you mean to tell me..." The kettle whistled and he turned around to make our tea. "You bought a pair of vampire’s teeth?'"Canine extenders, John. It's for a case." I mumbled
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 14





	Teeth

"Oi! Sherlock you got a package!" John called while he climbed the 17 steps up to our flat. 

"Something from a company called... Chompers?" he appeared at the threshold of the kitchen and strode over to the table leaving the small package beside me. 

"Mmmhf" I agreed barely looking up from the microscope. I stretched my arm across the table and pocketed the small package. 

John moved to the sink and filled the kettle. "What's in the package?" he asked. 

"Teeth" removing the current slide and replacing it with the next. 

"Care to elaborate?" he pulled down two mugs from the cupboard and sang a small praise to the heavens when he opened the fridge and saw that we did, in fact, have milk. 

"It’s a set of custom-made canine extenders I bought online" writing down my findings from that next slide, not looking up. 

"Canine extenders...wait...Sherlock?" he leaned forward on the kitchen table begging me to look him in the eyes. I felt his heated gaze and tried my best not to look up, however, I did feel my face start to blush. 

"Do you mean to tell me..." The kettle whistled and he turned around to make our tea. "You bought a pair of vampire’s teeth?' 

" _Canine extenders_ , John. It's for a case." I mumbled 

He was smiling when he pushed a mug of tea near my hand. 

"...thank you for the tea," I said quickly, trying to change the subject. 

"Can I see?" She asked. 

"See what?" I deflected. 

"The teeth. I mean when you put them in. Assuming that's what the intended purpose was..." he took a sip of his tea, still smiling. I didn't understand why this amused him so. 

I finally met his gaze and arched an eyebrow. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Why does this intrigue you so?" I cocked my head and surprisingly he started to blush; but why? He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, stumbling on his next words "I...uh...well… I’m not sure...forget it" and he left the kitchen to go sit in his chair by the fireplace. 

John was hiding something, and seemingly something that was embarrassing. Oh, this might be fun. 

"John?" he turned and looked back at me. 

"Humor me. What do you know about vampires?" I turned towards him, crossing my legs and clasping my hands together. 

He thought for a moment "Quite a lot actually, anything specific you are inquiring about?" 

I got up and stretched from my seat at the kitchen table and walked with my mug of tea to sit opposite John in my chair. 

"Diet and food acquisition" taking a sip of my tea. John always made the best tea. I smiled into my cup. 

John sighed in contemplation. "Well, I suppose depending on the _type_ of vampire they could either eat from humans or animals; blood being their main and only source of sustenance. The best source would from either the jugular or femoral artery. A lot of books or tv shows/movies have the vampire in question bite and then suck out the blood while their teeth are still buried in the victim’s flesh, but from an efficiency standpoint, that doesn't make sense. It would make more sense to bite down and either twist or rake across the wound to open it more and then remove the teeth and suck the blood out" 

"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?" I smirked.

John is such a fascinating man. 

"I've read a number of vampire stories over the years, so one does... _fantasize_ about what might happen if one was a character in those stories" he blushed again and finished his tea. "You said this was for a case?" he asked. 

"Yes, one of Lestrade cold cases from a number of years back. Had strange bite marks all over the body, wasn't from an animal, definitely human, just with what seemed to be extended canines". 

"So, you're looking to do what...put on some teeth and find a willing subject to experiment on?" he laughed 

I blinked and smiled, then waited. 

He stared back at me. "Oh...OH!.." he narrowed his eyes "...oh. Umm...well.." he cleared his throat "Compared to other things that you've used me as a guinea pig before, I suppose this one... isn't....so bad. I...uhh..I'm going to go for a walk now" he got up and grabbed his coat and quickly walked out the door. 

Plans were beginning to form in my mind. I chuckled to myself. 

I let a week pass to have our conversation slip from my flatmate’s mind. It was then when I started my elaborate plan. The first day I would arrive late at night before John went to sleep, subtly complaining that my neck hurt. The following morning, I would have a small bandage on the side of my neck. 

John asked about it and I merely brushed it off as a scratch from a bush I was running through the night before. The following days I complained about the sunlight and hid in my room during the daylight hours. During one of these evenings, I stopped by a costume shop to pick up some red contact lenses while John was working a night shift. 

On the 5th day of my ruse, we got take-away from Angelo's. I took a bite and quickly realized that something was wrong, it tasted differently, did Angelo change his recipe? 

"What's wrong," John asked as he took a bite out of his veal parmesan. 

"It tastes... I don't know" I started and put the meal down. 

"Hmmm" John began and he leaned over and took a fork full of my linguini "There shouldn't be any problem, I asked them to not put garlic in our meals" and I saw just a hint of a smile creep onto my bloggers face. 

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to not laugh, and picked up my dinner ate everything on my plate. 

The next day I decided it was time. Clearly, John had figured out my plan but still wanted to play along. He left for the surgery early in the morning and I knew he would back around sundown, perfect timing. I opened my package from Chompers and read the instructions. 

Lestrade had texted me earlier and I informed him John and I would be around just after dark. I spent the day in my Mind Palace filing away important information and deleting others. The alarm on my phone went off an hour before John was set to arrive home, so I gathered my materials and went into the loo to attach the canine extenders. With a little bit of spirit gum and some wiggling into place, the extenders sat rather comfortably. As I checked them in the mirror, I imagine the fake teeth on John and suddenly I realized what the appeal had been. Why John acted the way he initially did. 

I imagined John with these teeth, hovering over me. I shuddered with the thrill, as I imagined him breathing into my neck, running his tongue along it, and then sinking down into me. Taking me for his own. I grew impossibly hard at the notion and had to palm myself for some semblance of relief. Yet, that only spurred me on more. I needed to release. I took myself in hand and thought of all the terrible, wonderful things John would do to me. Shuddering and bucking into my own hand, my orgasm came fast and hard. Taking a few deep breaths, I looked back into the mirror. If just the thought of John taking me brought this type of reaction, then what could it possibly be like if he took me for real? I ran my tongue over my new teeth and smiled. Time to finish this experiment. 

For the remainder of the hour, I practiced with my new teeth, mostly biting into apples and trying to speak without hints of lisp. I didn’t want to show my hand too quickly. John arrived home at 7 pm and quickly told him to go change as Lestrade wanted us at a crime scene; double murder. He smiled and went up to his room to change. When he came back down a few minutes later, I saw him subtly assess me as he turned his head to the side and said “Somethings different” and then narrowed his eyes at me. 

“Hmm?” I was tapping away at my mobile and didn’t look up at him. 

“You’re hungry?” He said stepping closer. 

“Hungry?” I inquired “You know my methods, I don’t eat on a case, slows me down” and pocketed my mobile and grabbed my coat and scarf. 

“Perhaps a drink then…?” and he went to his satchel that he brought home from work and removed a blood bag to hand to me. 

Oh, this was too good...John you cheeky bastard. 

I scoffed at the offering and walked past him “Please John, I’ll get a _bite_ to eat while we’re out” and walked out the door not looking back. I heard the fridge open and close, he must have put it there. Good, something to run a few experiments on later. 

We rode in a cab on the way to the crime and scene and greeted Lestrade when we arrived. I quickly ignored the niceties and went straight to work. It was a simple open and shut case, barely even a 4, and had it solved within the hour. While Lestrade was distracted talking to another officer, I made my way over to John. Stepping into his personal space “John, I’m hungry” I growled low and made sure I showed him my teeth. I heard his breath hitch as he stared into my eyes. I leaned lower to whisper into his ear and breath onto his neck. “Perhaps, I should take you home now before I get a little too...ravenous?” I heard his breath quicken “oh, god, yes” he breathed. Leaning back to look into his eyes once more, I saw they were utterly shattered, his pupils blown wide with lust. 

I quickly tapped our goodbyes to Lestrade on my phone and we caught a cab home. I could feel the tension in the cab the whole drive home. I was staring out the window and idly tonguing one of my teeth as John tried not to stare and bounce his leg in (sexual) frustration. When we arrived, I exited the cab immediately making John have to pay, and quickly made my way into the building and up the stairs into our flat and into the loo. On my way through the flat, I quickly texted Mrs. Hudson to shut off the power for a few hours, I had told her in no uncertain terms my plan to seduce John and she was 100% on board. Entering the loo and locking it behind me, I opened the sink mirror and took out the contact lenses I had stashed away in a toothpaste box. I opened the flashlight app on my phone and opened the case. 

I heard John call out “Sherlock, I think the power’s out. I’m going to see Mrs. Hudson”. 

Good, this should buy me a little more time. Taking a deep breath, I opened my eye and put in the bright red contact lenses. I admit they were quite striking once I blinked them into place. 

“She says that it should be back on in a few hours, nothing should spoil in the fridge” He called from outside the loo door. “Sherlock, everything ok?” he knocked. 

I did my best to make a low growling noise and heard John gasp in response “I’ll… I’ll be in my room if you need me…” he stammered, but I heard the lust in his husky voice. 

I heard him go up the stairs and settle on his bed, the floor creaking from the old frame. I waited about 10 minutes and silently made my way up the stairs to John’s bedroom. The whole house was dark, but I can easily navigate every inch of this building blindfolded. He left his door ajar and I tried to peer inside to see where he was. Only a small amount of moonlight was streaming into the room which landed on the bed where he was lying face down, under the covers. As quietly as possible I snuck into the room to the edge of his bed and lifted the covers and started to crawl underneath and on top of John. My hands caressed his calves as they worked up his thighs at which point I became keenly aware that my flatmate was quite naked underneath his blankets. My hands slowly made their way to his posterior, lightly touching first and then harder, scratching, touching, fondling until a small whimper came from pillows ahead. I moved my hands up his back and finally settled above him, straddling him with my legs. I breathed into his neck and spoke with wanton need “...John”. 

A low growl was returned and he turned over onto his back. The moonlight was now shining right on me as I smiled down on him. Judging by his reaction to my intrusion into his room, the teeth, and my eyes, he was already breathing heavily and his cock leaking copious amounts of precum. 

I opened my mouth and ran my tongue along a canine and swooped down to his neck. He pressed up against me, desperate for friction. I lapped at his pulse point taking small nips here and there at his neck and jawline. 

“Please…” he begged. Without breaking the skin, I bit down on the side of his neck and the most wonderful sound came from my blogger. A sound that I won’t surely forget and will keep locked in my Mind Palace until I die. The sound went straight to my groin and it made it quite clear that I had too many clothes on. Unlatching from John, I quickly discarded my clothing and rejoined him in his bed. Before he had the chance to recover or speak again, I bit him on the other side of the neck. Both of our hard sexes rubbing up against each other, both groaning, both needing...more. Removing my mouth from his neck I then worked my way down his body. Biting hard on his left peck, right lower rib, left hip bone, right thigh, and then back up again. 

When I finished I looked into the eyes of my willing volunteer; he looked utterly debauched. I leaned down and kissed him deeply. Running my tongue along the seam of his mouth with him hungrily opening for me. We now devoured each other. Grinding against each other. He was close and so was I. I turned his head to the left and bit down once more while taking both of us in my hand. It only took a few strokes and we were bucking and sighing into one another with our combined release. I collapsed on top of him, and he embraced me; running his hands up and down my sweat-slicked back. 

“Sherlock?” he stirred me awake. 

“Hmm?” I lazily kissed his neck. 

“That was...amazing” I could feel him smiling. “I didn’t imagine that right? That just happened? And your teeth and those eyes…I..just..wow” he nuzzled into me. 

“If I had known you had a vampire kink, I might have done something a lot sooner” I chided. 

“Is that so? Well, I guess I’ll have to break out my old uniform for you now” he poked me in the side. 

“John Watson, are you saying that _you_ think that _I_ have a military kink?” I leaned up to look in his eyes and he was laughing “I _know_ you do, you git” 

I narrowed my eyes and bit hit him on the collarbone. 

“Oi! That hurt!” and he tossed me off of him so we were both on our sides gazing at one another. 

He moved closer and nuzzled into my chest and sighed; I wrapped my arms around him. 

“You’re thinking...You can’t wait to inspect your work and track the healing progress of all the bites on me for your case aren’t you?” He mumbled into my chest. 

“Hmm? Oh yes of course, but mostly I was thinking how nice this is” I rested my cheek on his head. 

“Sentiment?” he whispered. 

“Sentiment” I agreed. 

And then we both began to giggle, clutching each other tighter.

“Goodnight love” he yawned. 

I kissed the top of his head “Goodnight John”. 


End file.
